George's Girl A George Weasley Love Story
by GingersKitty08
Summary: love story about George Weasley.... read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom

"Mom!" I yelled down the staircase.

"Yes Sarah?" she yelled back up towards me.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, "To Hogwarts, I mean. What's wrong with me going to Beauxbatons?"

"I'm sorry, but yes, you have to go." she said as she walked up the stairs to my room. "Your father and I agreed that you'd probably get into less trouble if you went to Hogwarts. And you may even get a better education."

"Fine." I said. I was not happy, but this was not a moment to mess with my mother.

--FF to Hogwarts Express--

"Can I at least take Cal with me?"

"Fine," mom said, "But don't you dare lose him. Christine will kill you!"

"Don't worry," I said, "How hard could taking care of this loveable mutt be?"

"I don't know how you would," she said, "but I'm just scared that you're going to lose him or something."

"Whatever," I said, "Just help me get my junk onboard so I can LEAVE!" I said.

Now the Explaining

My name's Sarah Andrews. I'm 15, and I've lived in Frace since I was 8. At Beauxbatons, I was the troublemaking-prankster. My dad says I'd be better off at Hogwarts, but I'm not so sure.

Cal is short for Calcifer. He belongs to my sister, Christine. At the moment, we're watching him for her, since she's away on her after-graduation present from my parents. A trip around the world to the most important wizarding locations of the past.

Back to Reality

"Alright. Everyone on board!" Hagrid yelled.

"Bye mom!" I said, "I'll see you, dad, and Chrisine at Christmas."

"Be GOOD!!" she yelled.

When I finally found an empty compartment, Cal curled up in the corner of the seat closest to the window. When I sat down, I heard a loud, almost angry "HEY!"

"Who's there?" I asked the seemingly empty compartment.

"Why, hello there!" suddenly, a tall, red-haired boy appeared, sitting next to Cal, who jumped when the boy appeared.

I turned in time to see a flash of red, right where I was sitting. Where I was sitting, was not just me, but another boy, looking exactly like the other.

This was going to be a LONG trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm

"Umm... Who are you?" I began with the one next to Cal.

"I'm Fred." He said.

"And I'm squished." the other said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said as I jumped off his lap.

"I'm Sarah." I explained, "And that's Cal."

"I'm George." said 'squished'.

"Nice to meet you both." I said, "So I'm assuming there's just the two of you, right?"

"Oh, no." Fred said, "There's about, seven of us in total."

"Seven guys that look exactly alike running around one school?" I asked.

"No." George said, "He's talking about the rest of our family. There are only two of us."

"Oh," I said, "So you have five brothers?"

"Nah," Fred said,

"Four brothers," George said.

"One sister." they said together.

"Wow, one girl in a completely guy family." I said, "She's a pretty tough chick isn't she?"

"No way." Fred said.

"But she does play a mean game of quidditch." George finished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like a piece of candy

"Would you like a piece of candy?" Fred asked.

"Sure." I said. Obviously, I didn't know that it was dangerous to take candy from the Weasley twins.

Suddenly I felt like I was going to either throw up, or explode.

George's POV

Sarah started turning bright green. Not the shade she should have turned.

"Uh oh..." I said.

She had a look of pure fear on her face when I said that.

"Does this mean?" I asked.

"Yes," Fred replied, "More testing."

That wasn't exactly what I meant, but then, he never was quite right when it came to thinking what I was.

Sarah's POV

If I could've cried, I totally would've. I was scared to death! As soon as George said uh-oh, I started thinking that I was going to die.

Apparently, I had blacked out. I woke up in a hospital bed. One of the twins was sitting next to me, looking out the window, looking very worried.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Sarah?" the twin turned around to look at me, "I"m so glad you're okay!"

He hugged me, and then looked worried, "You're not going to yell are you?"

I shook my head. It hurt to talk.

"Can you talk?"

"Kinda." I said. I sounded worse than Cal did after he swallowed the squeaker out of his squeaky toy.

"Don't say anything. I'll stay to keep you company and fill you in on what's happened so far." George said, "By the way, you've been asleep for almost two weeks."

"What?!" I yelled.

"I said don't say anything!" he chided. He left to get me a drink, and I thought about what all could've happened so far.

Maybe he has a girlfriend now. Why do I feel sad? I don't like him! Well, maybe a little. But I've only known him for a few hours... well, weeks, but I've only been able to talk to him for a few hours. Whatever... I don't like him.

"Here." George said, handing me a strange looking drink.

"What is it?" I asked, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to talk.

"Madame Pomfrey told me to give it to you. It's to help your throat." he explaied.

"Who's Madame Pomfrey?" I asked.

"Well, if you'd stop talking, I'll explain everything." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"A few minutes after you blacked out, we arrived at Hogwarts

"A few minutes after you blacked out, we arrived at Hogwarts." he said, "By then we had decided to carry you to Madame Pomfrey instead of trying to create an antidote. Fred got you with one of his Puking Pastilles, and we forgot to bring the antidote candies with us. Madame Pomfrey was a bit miffed that we had gotten somebody so soon, but she fixed you up pretty well, you just did't wake up until just now."

He went on about how he and Fred had gotten to know Madame Pomfrey, and that she had never told Dumbledore about any of the kids they had accidentally sent into the hospital wing, but somehow, he always found out.

"Well, about school stuff..." he started, "You're two weeks behind in everything, but we convinced all of the teachers except Snape (the potions master) to let you make it up. Snape's evil, so he's decided you'll have to make it up with detentions for two weeks."

"He sounds mean." I said, "Will I survive?"

"If you do, I promise, Fred will never test on you again."

"That sounds nice." I said, "But what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked, knowing fully what I meant.

"You won't test on me either?" I asked.

"Fine." he said, actig upset but still laughing.

George's POV

"So," Fred began, "You fancy her, don't you?"

"What?" I asked, "Who?"

"Sarah." he replied, "Duh."

"Why would I like her?" I asked, "She likes dogs. I don't. End of story."

"Last time I checked, you were the twin that was begging for a dog." Fred fought back.

"Well, fine. I like dogs, but not her." George replied.

"Sure, sure." Fred said, "Whatever. But when she gets hurt, or needs help, who'll be the first one to jump to her rescue? You."

"What, no!" I said, getting nervous, then I sighed, "Fine. You got me."

"Yes, so you do like her?" he asked.

"No!" I said, "I'm just the heroic type."

Sarah's POV

It took me awhile to catch up in my classes. Fred and George (but mostly George) had helped me do homework, and in class, one of them (usually George) would sit with me, and (when the teacher wasn't looking) he'd do my work for me.

Snape's detentions were horrible though. Fred and George both waited for me outside the classroom, but still, it was horrible. He was the only teacher that didn't look away from me at all, so I had to struggle through the class alone. Homework (a la George) was the reason I was going to have detention for the rest of my life though.

Somehow, Snape knew I wasn't doing my homework. So both twins and I were stuck in detention "until further notice" as Snape had said.

School was great otherwise.


End file.
